


Träume aus Teer und Schwefel

by dyanara (adventuresstrangeandrare)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresstrangeandrare/pseuds/dyanara
Summary: Nevra/Gardienne FluffGardienne hat Albträume und Nevra ist für sie da, nichtsahnend dass ihre Gefühle für ihn der Auslöser sind. Sie versuchen darüber zu reden. Müssen beide erst einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst sein, bevor sie ehrlich zu einander sein können?Sehr viel fluff





	Träume aus Teer und Schwefel

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlich ist das zwischen Ep 10-15 irgendwo anzusetzen, Ep 13 ist zu ignorieren. Ich will einfach nur fluff :x

Das Hauptquartier war wie ausgestorben, die drei Gardenführer waren alle auf Missionen unterwegs, die meisten anderen ebenfalls. Die wenigen verbliebenen Mitglieder hatten genug zu tun. 

  
Besonders in der Nacht war sie ihren Albträumen ausgeliefert.   
Er war schon eineinhalb Wochen weg, länger als geplant.   
Jede Nacht schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf, rausgerissen aus Träumen voller Angst und Verlust. Jede Nacht weinte sie und jede Nacht musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er ihr mehr bedeutete als sie wahr haben wollte.

Es war ein paar Stunden nach Mitternacht, er war endlich von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt. Er war sich nicht sicher wieso, aber jeden Abend seiner Reise fragte er sich, wie es ihr geht, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Er nahm sich vor, morgen nach ihr zu sehen, vielleicht könnte er sie ja überreden, mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen. Er machte sich zum Schlafen bereit, etwas verwirrt und verlegen. Durch Wände gedämpft und doch unmissverständlich riss ihn ein verzweifelter Schrei aus seinen Gedanken.

“NEVRA!”   
  
Ein paar Zimmer weiter war sie aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Mal wieder saß sie vornüber gebeugt in ihrem Bett, Arme um ihren Oberkörper gepresst als wollte sie etwas festhalten was nicht greifbar war. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles nur ein Traum war.   
Ihre Tür riss auf. Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch.

Da stand er, nur in eine legere, schwarze Hose gekleidet, barfuß. Einen Moment schien alles angehalten, so als ob sie nicht ganz begreifen konnte, dass er wirklich da war. “Oh, Nevra…” seufzte sie leise. Sie gab den Tränen nach und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen.   
So als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, als sei es alles was er hören musste, eilte er zu ihr.

“Hey, hey, hey, alles wird gut, alles ist gut. Shhhhh…” sagte er als er sich auf der Bettkante nieder ließ und sie in seine Arme zog. “Ich bin da, alles wird gut, ich bin da. Was ist passiert?”

Mit beiden Händen auf ihren Schultern richtete er sie auf, während sie ihre Tränen wegwischte.  
“Nichts.. es ist nichts… Ich hatte nur wieder einen Albtraum, nichts weiter.” murmelte sie, ein Schluchzen unterdrückend. “Es tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musstest.” mit aller Mühe versuchte sie normal zu klingen doch er sah nicht überzeugt aus. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

“Wie lange hast du schon solche Albträume?” fragte er. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne weg. Unbewusst lehnte sie sich in seine Berührung. “Seit ein paar Tagen… Es ist nichts, es ist nur so schrecklich leer und still hier und …” Sie hielt inne, Augen auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß fixiert. Ihre Gedanken stolperten übereinander. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass das auch nur ein Traum war, dass sie ihm ehrlich sagen konnte was sie fühlte, frei von Angst. „Du ... und die anderen... und...“. Es verlor sich in der Stille. 

“Du hast nach mir gerufen... und ich bin zu spät.” Seine Mundwinkel begannen ein Lächeln zu formen. “Du hast mich vermisst.”.

"Nein!… " die Hitze schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie weg von ihrer Wange. Doch sie ließ nicht los. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich abstreiten, und auch er wusste es. "Ja… ich, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht… dass dir etwas passiert ist…“ ihre Stimme zitterte "dass ich dich niemals wieder sehen würde…“. 

Er zog sie zu sich, ihre Hand in seiner an seine Brust gedrückt, den anderen Arm um sie gelegt. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr "Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“.

Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand spüren. "Ich habe geträumt, dass du schwer verletzt wurdest, weil du mich beschützen wolltest…“ ihre andere Hand fuhr über seinen Rücken, über all die Stellen, die in ihrem Traum nur noch schreckliche Wunden waren. Ihre Stimme war erstickt. "Du hast mich angefleht… den Schmerz zu beenden und es war alles meine Schuld!“ sie bebte.

"„Shhhhhh… es war nur ein Traum… du hast keine Schuld, ich bin hier." Er versuchte sie wieder aufzumuntern "Ich würde doch niemals zulassen dass ich abtrete und du womöglich einem anderen Mann verfällst.“ 

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, früher oder später wirst du dich in mich verlieben.“ flüsterte er, kaum merklich streiften seine Lippen ihr Ohr. Er versuchte ganz wie immer zu sein, aber sie so ihm Arm zu halten war schöner als er zugeben wollte.

Langsam löste er die Umarmung und stand auf, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner. Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Knöchel. "Versuch etwas zu schlafen.“ Er wollte gehen. Nein, er wollte bleiben. Er musste gehen.

Er warf noch eine neckische Bemerkung hinterher. Das machte es leichter.

"Das nächste mal, dass du mitten in der Nacht meinen Namen schreist, wird es einen schöneren Grund haben.“ mit einem Grinsen, das ihr Gesicht rot anlaufen ließ, wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen aber sie hielt seine Hand fest.

"Bitte bleib, Nev…“ sie versuchte ihre Scham beiseite zu schieben und sah ihn direkt an. "Nur heute Nacht, bleib bei mir…“.

In seinem Auge sah man wie sein Herz zu schmelzen begann. 

Er kniete sich zu ihr herunter und zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Oh, was es mit mir macht wenn du so meinen Namen sagst… Wie könnte ich eine solche Bitte ablehnen.“ Er blickte zu ihr auf „Warte nur einen Moment.“

Er setzte einen zweiten, festeren Kuss auf ihre Hand bevor er sie losließ und aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später kam er wieder, einen seidenen Kimono umgelegt und an der Hüfte zusammengebunden. Als er wieder auf das Bett zuging, legte er im Vorbeigehen seinen Zimmerschlüssel auf den Nachttisch.

Sie war schon auf die Seite gerückt und hob einladend die Decke an. Als er ins Bett kletterte und sein Gewicht die Matratze zum einsinken brachte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Sie landete auf ihm, ein Bein zwischen seinen und ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust.

"Haben wir es heute eilig?“ fragte er neckisch.  
  
„N-Nein!“ hastig versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln doch er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. 

„Lass uns so bleiben, nur ein bisschen...“. Er fasste sie sicher und rückte in die Mitte des Bettes, die Decke um sie beide gekuschelt. 

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Etwas warmes war in seinem Blick, etwas sensibles. 

Sie entschied, sich darauf ein zu lassen. Ihr Puls pochte in ihren Ohren. Das Bein, das zwischen seinen aufgekommen war, hob sie kaum merklich und ließ es auf seiner anderen Seite sinken. Sie richtete sich leicht auf und saß auf ihm wie in einem Sattel. Das war ihm äußert bewusst. 

Sie begann mit zitternden Fingern seinen Kimono aufzuknoten. 

„Du musst nicht...“ begann er leise. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, dafür war er nicht hier.

„Das werde ich auch nicht..." sie hatte Mühe ihre Stimme zu festigen. 

Sie schob den Stoff beiseite und ließ sich wieder mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust nieder, ihr Ohr über seinem Herzen, ihren Körper eng an seinen geschmiegt. Sie schloss die Augen. Seine Wärme, sein Duft und sein Herzschlag war alles was sie noch wahrnahm.

Er legte einen Arm um sie. Geistesabwesend strich er sich über die Lippen. 

"Du hast von mir geträumt...". Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Sie wartete darauf, dass er es mit einem seiner üblichen Sprüche weiterführte, jedoch vergeblich. Er klang aufrichtig berührt.

Er nahm ihre Hand. 

"Du ... hattest Angst um mich...". Seine Stimme klang verlegen. 

Er zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund, hielt aber inne bevor seine Lippen sie berührten.

"Du liebst mich."

Es war keine Frage aber es verlangte eine Antwort. Seine Stimme klang unsicher.  
Sie konnte hören wie sein Herz schlug wie ein kleiner Kolibri. Doch auch sie stand förmlich unter Strom. 

Sie war in diesem Moment am schönsten Ort, den sich ihr Herz vorstellen konnte. Und dennoch hatte sie unbändige Angst. Er lag hier bei ihr, Arme umeinander geschlungen und mit so einer Verletzbarkeit in der Stimme. Es war als wäre ihr Herz offen dargelegt.  
Sie drückte sanft seine Hand.

"Ja.... Ich liebe dich, Nevra...". Obwohl sie sich vornahm ehrlich und mutig zu sein, war ihre Stimme erstickt, ihr Gesicht tief rot. 

Er setzte einen langen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Mit dem Arm, der um sie gelegt war, drückte er sie enger an sich, als hätte er Angst, dass sie verschwindet. Seinen Blick suchend, hob sie den Kopf. Sie löste ihre Hand ein wenig aus seinem Griff um mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange zu streichen. Sie war schon so weit gegangen, wovor hatte sie noch Angst.

"Ich will dich ganz für mich haben." 

Seine Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken war, wanderte in ihren Nacken und er zog sie langsam näher zu sich. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch durch Millimeter Luft getrennt doch er hielt wieder inne. 

„ Ich ... liebe dich...“ hauchte er.

Die Millimeter waren Zuviel, sie schloss die Distanz und sie beide verloren sich in dem Kuss. 

Die Hand, die sanft seine Wange streichte, fand sich nun in seinem Nacken wieder, in seinen Haaren vergraben. 

Aus einem sanften, zaghaften Kuss wurden zwei und aus zwei wurden hunderte. Er wollte ihr nah sein und immer näher. Er drehte sie beide, bis sie nun auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr war. 

Sie löste den Kuss, außer Atem. 

„Ich liebe dich...“ wiederholte er, in ihren Augen verloren. Seine Stimme klang diesmal sicher und entschlossen und oh, so süß.

Sie begann mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen nachzufahren. Sie wollte sein in Mondlicht gebadetes Gesicht für immer im Gedächtnis behalten.

 „Was tun wir jetzt, Nevra?“ 

„Da würden mir schon ein, zwei Dinge einfallen.“ Er setzte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, dann auf ihren Hals. Er hatte seine alte Souveränität wieder. 

Sie lachte leise. „Nein. Ich meine mit uns, was sind wir jetzt?“ 

Er strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich will dich an meiner Seite haben. Immer.“ 

Ihr Blick wurde bittersüß und traurig.

Mit beiden Armen um seinem Nacken zog sie ihn runter zu sich bis er mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr lag. Es war ihr egal, es gab ihr die Sicherheit, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. 

„Bin ich alleine dir denn genug?“ ihre Stimme war belegt.

Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wollte den Moment mit ihm genießen, während er einfach nur für sie da war. Aber sie brauchte eine Antwort, bevor sie sich in Hoffnungen verfängt. 

Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken zur Stabilisierung hob er sie hoch und setzte sich aufrecht hin, sie auf seinem Schoß. Sie presste beide Beine an seine Seite und ließ sich gegen seine Schulter sacken. Er begann sanft durch ihr Haar zu streichen. Sein Blick war an die Decke des Raumes geheftet. 

"Ich kann verstehen, wieso du fragst..." Er klang wieder unsicher und hilflos.

"Ich bin nicht gut ... in Beziehungssachen..." er lehnte sich zu ihr und hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, er wollte sie ansehen. "Ich habe vorher noch nie über sowas nachgedacht aber jetzt kann ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als morgen aufzuwachen und dich im Arm zu halten..." Er sah sie durch seine Wimpern an, seine Wangen gerötet.

"Ich will dass du dich sicher fühlst, ich will dich bei mir haben, ich liebe dich..." er hörte erst auf als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ihre Hände, immer noch in seinem Nacken, strichen über seine Schultern bis sie nach dem Kragen des Kimonos griff. Sie löste wieder den Kuss. 

"Darf ich das behalten?" Sie zog am Stoff, damit er verstand.

"Wenn er dir so gut gefällt. Aber er wird dir nicht passen." er lachte.

"Es gefällt mir weil es deiner ist..." sie setzte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. "Bei uns ... in meiner Welt ist das ein Brauch... dass man seinem Geliebten ein Kleidungsstück schenkt, damit derjenige immer einen Teil von dir für sich hat." 

 Er zog den Kimono aus und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. "Damit jeder weiß, dass du mir gehörst." 

Sie hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und küsste ihn. Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und zog sie hinterher. Sie selbst ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, mit einer Hand drückte sie den Stoff an sich. 

"Ich glaube wir sollten langsam schlafen..." sagte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und ließ die Müdigkeit ihn übermannen. 

"Nevra?" flüsterte sie leise ohne ihre Augen aufzumachen.

"Hmm?" erwiderte er.

"Ich liebe dich." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ella, wenn du das liest, es ist keine Ikemen Sengoku fanfiction, SIKE!


End file.
